Love always wins Chapter 1
by RomanticRush
Summary: A love between to bestfriends


**Main Characters:**

Demi Lovato - 17 (youngest 17 yr. old)  
Joe Jonas - 17 (the eldest 17 yr. old)  
Selena Jonas - 17 (older than Demi)  
Nick Lovato - 17 (older Than Demi and Selena)  
Kevin Jonas - 19 Zac Lovato - 19

**Characters that will be out in other chapters:**

Taylor (swift) Tisdale - 19 Ashley Tisdale - 19

** ~School~ **

**Demi's POV**: so i'm walking with my brothers to school. We didn't take our cars cause we wanted to bond with eachother. "So, this is our first day here" Zac said. "Why you nervous bro?" Nick said laughing. "psshh, me, nervous? COURSE NOT" Zac said positive. "Ok, enough of that guys" i said giggling. "Yes Ma'am" they said, saluting to me. We laughed all together. After that very short walk, we reached school. And wow, it was bigger than i imagined. "so, umm see you after school?" Zac asked. "Yeah" Me and Nick Said. Zac went off. He was in a higher departure, cause he's now in 2nd yr. high school. Me and Nick was still 1st yr. high school. We went inside our building, and holly cow it was so large. There were only few students in our departure, like only a hundred or two? IDK.. While Nick and I were walking, we accidentally bumped into someone. "I am so sorry!" we all said together, we all looked up. "AAAAHHH" i screamed. It was Selena, my BFF since we were 7. I hugged her and she hugged back tight too! Nick and Joe, Nick's bestfriend, did their handshake and hugged eachother too. I was so Thrilled! We pulled back. "What are you doin' here?" Selena said holding hands with me. "We moved here" i replied. "since when?" she asked. "Before school started, i don't know, i think like a month ago" i said. "AAHHHH! where do you live?!" she asked again. "oh, do you know the big white house?" i asked her. "OMG! Yeah. we live across eachother" she said very thrilled. "OHEMGEE! but how come i didn't see you guys?" i asked confused. "oh, cause we were on a vacation. Our parents took us to Miami, to our grandparents and we just got back home last night. Thats why" she explained. "oh ok" i said in satisfaction. "DEMI!" Joe said, he rushed and hugged me. "JOEY!" i hugged back. Selena and Nick hugged too. After, we all went to class. Me and Joe were in BioChem and Nick is with Selena in English.

**~Lunch~ Nick's POV**: i was walking with Sel to Demi and Joe's table. We sat down. "So is Zac here?" Joe asked. "yeah" i replied him. "Then Kev will be so thrilled" he chuckled. "Oh Kevin's here?" i asked. "Well, DUH. he's our brother" Selena said giggling. "i thought he was sent to boarding school?" i asked confused. "yeah, but he got kicked out" Joe said sadly. "what?! why?" Demi asked surprised. "He was bullied there, some kids asked him to pull a prank on their principle and he got caught, thats why" Selena continued. "ooo! that's bad" i said, feeling bad for Kevin. "i know, thats why he just decided to go to a normal school for the rest of his HS years." Joe said. "Then he made a very good choice" Demi said proudly. "so anyways, we can hang out at our place." i said, offering them. "that would awesome" Joe replied. "cool" i said smiling. "You coming Sel?" Demi asked her, hopeful. "HELL YEA!" Selena said laughing with Demi. I chuckled at them.......

**~Lovato's Place~ **

**Joe's POV**: We were laughing, chatting doing what bestfriends do when they're bored. "Hey remember what we do before?" i asked chuckling. "oh yea. we wrestle eachother" Demi said laughing at that memory. "Why don't we do that now?" Nick said thrilled. "Awesome" Zac said smiling. "We're out" the two girls said. We moved the furniture to make more space. We were cleared. I was teamed with Nick and we were facing Kevin and Zac. We started, Kevin abruptly tackled me to the ground, playfully. I escaped and dropped kicked him, he fell to the floor. I laughed and tagged Nick and Kevin Tagged Zac in. They started and The girls came in between them. "what's wrong?" Nick said chuckling. "Maybe we should do this outside, backyard?" Demi offered. "Ok" we went to the backyard. Nick and I took our shirts off, so did Kevin and Zac. The girls sat on the side, cheering and laughing. _((After a few minutes))._"Hold up" i said breathing heavily. "What?" Nick asked me. "Who's up for basketball?" i said. "Your on!" Zac said. We started, the girls were the scorers. I dribbled the ball as fast as i can and passed to Nick, he tried to shoot for three points. YES! Nick's really good at this. I tried to block Zac, but he was too tricky and fast. He passed to Kevin and Kev dunked it! _((After hours))_whew. We asked permission if we could take a shower here and Demi quickly said yes. We were now at Demi's room. "Wassup guys?" i said and sat beside Demi and smiled at her, she returened a smile too. "So anyways, are you sleeping over?" Demi asked us. "There's no school tomorrow cause tomorrow's Saturday, so yeah i guess we will." i replied smiling. "Hey Joe!" Zac called me chuckling. "mmm?" i said still staring at Demi. "umm excuse me" Demi said running downstairs. I looked at Zac. "Yeah?" i was waiting. "You keep smiling at my sister, what's up man?" Zac said laughing. "Nothing" i said looking down blushing. "Hey you still that huge crush on her, don't you Joe?" Sel said. "shhh, keep it down!" i said whispering. "ooo! i totally gonna tell!" she said threatening me. "NO YOU"RE NOT" i said. "cause if you do, you'll wake up under water" i smugged at her. "ugh, fine" she did the zipping the mouth thing. "good" i ran downstairs to check on Demi. i saw her in the kitchen and walked in. "BOO!" she accidentally threw water at me. She laughed. "sorry, your fault" she said still laughing, she turned around. I quietly cracked an egg and spilled it on her hair. "woops" i said sarcastic. "JOE! EEEEWWWW!" she said disgusted.

**Demi's POV**: i took a bag of flour and threw some at his face. "haha!" i said sarcastic and i got a pie and shoved it in his face. I laughed, his face was covered with pie. He wiped a few with his hand. "oh no you didn't" he started walking towards me. I backed away "J-Joe" i said scared of what he'll do. He carried me and lay me down on the island and then he got ontop of me, he poured beated eggs on my face. i was so disguted! i still had the pie in my hands so i decided to throw it in his face. The plate was stuck to his face, but then he took it off. Then..............he started tickling me, i was laughing and screaming.. "JOEEE"


End file.
